1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a countermeasure taken against noise generated in a saddle-ride-type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, various types of countermeasures are taken against noise generated by an engine mounted on a saddle-ride-type vehicle. An exhaust system or an intake system of the engine or the like constitutes a noise generating source. Among the countermeasures taken against noise generated in the intake system, there has been proposed a technique wherein vibrations generated in an air cleaner is reduced. See, for example, JP-UM-B-59-10383 (FIG. 1).
As shown in FIG. 1 of JP-UM-B-59-10383, a cover (15) is mounted on a bottom of an air cleaner (1) (numerals with parenthesis indicating symbols described in JP-UM-B-59-10383, this manner of indication being applicable hereinafter), and a damping material (18) and a pressing plate (19) are arranged inside the cover (15) in this order. Noise caused by vibrations of the cover of the air cleaner generated during an intake time can be damped by damping the vibrations using the vibration damping material (18).
In the technique disclosed in JP-UM-B-59-10383, the pressing plate is added to the bottom plate so that the number of parts is increased. Since the number of parts is increased, the number of man-hours relating to the assembly of the parts is also increased.
It is desirable to develop a technique that can suppress vibrations generated in an air cleaner thus suppressing noise caused by the vibrations to a low level while avoiding an increase in the number of parts.